


What is a 'hero'?

by ToastyMonkeys



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMonkeys/pseuds/ToastyMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil' Tabris gets confused about the meaning of being a hero shortly after his mothers death. Alarith steps into the wrong room at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a 'hero'?

**Author's Note:**

> The result of staying up late.

"What makes a hero?"

Alarith jumps, looking at his friend sharply. His brows furrow, frowning with confusion.

"....What?"

The 11 year old elf looks up, glaring deep ocean blue daggers at the Tevinter elf.

"Did I stutter? What makes a damn hero?" The elf pushes himself off the ground, anger radiating off of him.

Such a quick temper! Not even the Magisters had that quick a temper with people. Alarith smiled a bit at his emotional friend. Selfless and kind, though.

"Mmm, not really sure. Someone who watches out for their own. Frees slaves and helps the poor. You, I guess?"

The tan elf freezes, then huffs out a laugh. "Thanks, Al."

Alariths smile grows. "No trouble, Rory."

His friend freezes up again while walking past Alarith.

He looks over at the Tevinter, frowning, eyes narrowed. 

"Roran to you, Tevinter."

But then he breaks out into that toothy grin that looks so much like Cyrions, and hugs Alarith.

"You're kinda' a hero, too."


End file.
